Все сначала
by Kairan1979
Summary: Привычный мир исчез. Нет героев, чтобы сразиться со Злом, что пирует на осколках цивилизации. Есть лишь мутанты нового поколения Они - не Люди Икс. Они не герои. Но, собравшись вместе по воле случая, они станут чем-то большим, чем горстка беглецов...
1. 1

**Все сначала**

**1.**

_- И разве не сказано было в Книге о пришествии лжепророков? И разве не видели мы их воочию? – толпа ловила каждое слово человека в рясе. - И разве не были их сердца черны, а обещания пусты? И разве не нашлись легковерные и малодушные, что поверили им? И разве не разгневался Господь наш, и не наслал страшную кару на головы своих недостойных детей?.._

_Ее запястья, примотанные к столбу железной проволокой, саднили и кровоточили. _

_- …Только Его огонь очистил эту землю от дьявольской скверны! – вдохновенно продолжал Чистильщик. - И тогда зазеленеют пустыни, и реки будут течь молоком и медом, и прекратится всяческое беспутство и злоделание! – Он воздел руку с зажатым в ней факелом. - Смерть дьявольским отродьям!_

_- СМЕРТЬ! СМЕРТЬ! СМЕРТЬ! – подхватила толпа. Тысячи ненавидящих лиц слились в одно. _

_Лицо моего отца…_

_

* * *

_

Норико проснулась. Сердце колотилось от страха, как бешеное.

С полминуты она озиралась, пытаясь сообразить, куда девался позорный столб.

Ужас, навеянный сном, понемногу развеивался. И девушка осознала, что соломенная подстилка, на которой она лежала, исчезла вместе с клеткой.

Джабба сказал, что она не покинет клетки, пока окажется у Чистильщиков, и он не получит награду. Норико помнила его обещание слишком хорошо.

_Но если я не в клетке…_

Комната, в которой оказалась юная японка, напоминала самую обыкновенную спальню. Окна были зашторены, и определить, который час, она не смогла. Она лежала на двуспальной кровати. Рядом с кроватью стоял стул, на котором кто-то повесил ее одежду.

_Гардероб, книжные полки, телевизор... Я как будто в прошлое попала!_

Несмотря на отсутствие пыли и паутины, что-то подсказывало Норико – этой комнатой уже давно никто не пользовался.

_Неужели ее привели в порядок исключительно ради меня?_

Нори от души зевнула, потянулась… и обнаружила, что наручники исчезли. Еще один приятный сюрприз. Но чего она совсем не ожидала – это исчезновения проклятого ошейника.

_Они что, знают другой способ, как заблокировать чьи-то способности?_

Норико сдвинула брови и сосредоточилась. Крохотные электрические молнии проскочили между пальцами и исчезли.

Она была свободна. Во всех смыслах этого слова.

Только натертая шея и ноющие запястья доказывали, что плен ей не приснился.

Девушка привстала и начала оглядываться, пытаясь понять, где же она все-таки очутилась.

Со стены ей улыбнулась рыжеволосая женщина. Эллисон Блэр. Вспышка. Знаменитая певица-мутантка. Говорят, ее убили в Лос-Анджелесе, прямо на сцене. Если и вправду каждый певец мечтает умереть с микрофоном в руках, то ей повезло.

_Значит, я точно не в гостях у Чистильщиков. Истинно верующий не оставит в своем доме ничего, прославляющего «дьявольские отродья». Но если я не у Чистильщиков, то где?_

Услышав, что входная дверь открывается, Норико на всякий случай зажмурила глаза и притворилась спящей.

Легкие, почти неслышные шаги.

- Ну? – незнакомый женский голос. – Я знаю, что ты не спишь.

Японка открыла глаза.

Стройная брюнетка, стоявшая рядом с кроватью, была примерно того же возраста, что и Нори. Ее лицо было бы очень привлекательным, если бы не тяжелый взгляд зеленых глаз. Простой черный комбинезон, армейские ботинки и полное отсутствие украшений.

- Кто ты?

- То, что я вытащила тебя из клетки, еще не значит, что я обязана отвечать на твои вопросы, - тон ее голоса был, как у взрослой женщины, объясняющей пятилетнему ребенку, что играть со спичками опасно.

- Но нужно же мне как-то тебя называть! – Нори не могла понять, почему ее собеседница так недружелюбно настроена.

_Ты мутантка, помнишь? Этого больше чем достаточно._

Еще один тяжелый взгляд.

- Лаура, - сказала она после долгого молчания. – Меня зовут Лаура.

_Уже кое-что…_

- А я – Норико Ашида. Можно просто Нори, – Лаура кивнула.

Девушка решила не обращать внимания на холодный прием. Эта Лаура уже сделала куда больше, чем была обязана, когда приютила у себя мутантку.

_И если с ней что-то случится, как с той фермерской семьей, то виновата будешь ты и только ты._

Норико встала с кровати и начала потихоньку одеваться. На ее совести и так достаточно смертей. Еще одной она не допустит.

Юная мутантка не знала, куда пойдет, когда выйдет за порог этого дома. Да и какая разница? Для таких, как она, нигде не найдется безопасного места.

- Ты знаешь, почему этот жирный уродец решил срезать путь? – внезапно заговорила хозяйка дома, когда Нори была занята ботинками.

Японка не сразу поняла, о чем ее спросили.

- Джабба? Ну, все началось с того, что вернулся разведчик. Он обнаружил, что за караваном по пятам идут Зеленые Гоблины.

Лаура весьма неженственно фыркнула:

- _Разведчик_? Который спутал Хобгоблиновс Зелеными Гоблинами? Это просто смешно!

- Хобгоблины?

- Их же различить проще простого. Зеленые Гоблины одеты в фиолетовое и зеленое, а Хобгоблины…

- Спасибо, но мне это все равно ни о чем не говорит.

- Я так и поняла, - снисходительно бросила Лаура. - Продолжай.

- Гоблинов было с полсотни. Слишком много, чтобы отбить нападение. И никаких крепостей рядом, чтобы укрыться от банды. Тогда Джабба и сказал своим людям, что Гоблины не пойдут в Черные Холмы. И что это – единственный шанс уйти от погони.

* * *

_- Ты спятил, Джабба? – вскинулся широкоплечий охранник лет пятидесяти. - Идти через Черные Холмы? Это место проклято! Там живут демоны-звери, которых даже Ордену извести не под силу! Для этих тварей нет ничего слаще человеческого мяса! Гоблины – психопаты, но они хотя бы не людоеды. Черные Холмы! Лучше перерезать себе глотку, чем лезть туда!_

_Охранники помоложе беспокойно зашумели. Похоже, слова о демонах задели их за живое. _

_Только Джабба оставался невозмутимым. Его спокойствие подействовало на остальных, и гвалт потихоньку затих. Все ждали, что скажет хозяин каравана._

_- Я поставил тебя старшим охранником, потому что верил, что с возрастом приходит мудрость. Неужели я ошибся? __**Демоны-звери?**__ Неустрашимый Фрэнк Джонсон верит в сказки? – глаза под набрякшими веками хитро блеснули._

_- Сказки? А что стало с отрядом Чистильщиков, которые отправились в Черные Холмы год назад? Почему никто из них не вернулся?_

_- Здесь опасные места, - пожал плечами хозяин каравана. – Всякое может случиться._

_- ..С полусотней вооруженных до зубов Чистильщиков? Дерьмо собачье! Чтобы их перебить, нужна целая армия._

_- Ты кое-что забыл, Фрэнки. Я здесь главный. И если я прикажу повести караван через Черные Холмы…_

_- ..То я просто уйду, Джабба. Ты тоже кое о чем забыл. Я с самого начала предупреждал, что не буду подчиняться приказам, если их выполнение значит верную смерть. Сейчас как раз такой случай._

_Жирный подбородок Джаббы затрясся:_

_- Подумай хорошенько, Фрэнки! Если ты сейчас уйдешь, то не получишь ни монеты. Ни жалования, ни своей доли от награды за мутанта!_

_- Ты не доживешь до того, чтобы получить эту награду. И сам сложишь голову, и остальных угробишь! - Фрэнк с надеждой взглянул на своих подчиненных. – Парни, неужели никому из вас не хочется пожить еще чуть-чуть? Если старый осел решил пойти на завтрак демонам, это его дело. Вам не обязательно погибать вместе с ним. Черные Холмы – это смерть!_

_Молодые охранники отводили глаза, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом._

_- Чертовы идиоты! Делайте что хотите! А я лучше попытаю счастья с Гоблинами, - Джонсон перехватил ружье поудобнее, выразительно сплюнул под ноги и ушел. _

_

* * *

_

- Потом… потом я, кажется, заснула. И проснулась уже здесь.

_Где бы это «здесь» ни было…_

Лаура безошибочно прочла немой вопрос в глазах Норико.

- Ты по-прежнему в Черных Холмах. В моем доме. И ты не заснула, а потеряла сознание от жары.

- А мне говорили, что в Черных Холмах никто не живет… - растерянно протянула Нори.

- Никто. Кроме меня. Отличное место, если не любишь незваных гостей. У холмов слишком дурная слава, так что меня редко тревожат.

Нори не знала, что сказать. Слова насчет незваных гостей вполне могли относиться и к ней.

- Ты зря оделась, - сказала брюнетка. - Уже почти ночь. Отдыхай, набирайся сил, а завтра я выведу тебя на Большую Дорогу.

Дверь за Лаурой закрылась, лишив Норико возможности спросить что-то еще.

_Минуточку…_

В караване было два десятка вооруженных людей – и все равно, они вряд ли пошли бы через проклятые Холмы, если бы не Гоблины.

А Лаура говорит, что живет здесь.

_Кто же она такая, если не боится жить здесь одна? И главное, как ей удалось меня спасти?.._


	2. 2

**2.**

Каменный великан, сгорбившись, сидел у костра. Его оранжевая безрукавка истрепалась и была покрыта бурыми пятнами.

Временами он косился на своего товарища - темноволосого молодого человека, лежащего без сознания. Импровизированная повязка остановила кровь, но он был по-прежнему бледным.

Лицо великана ничего не выражало. Но внутри у него все кипело.

Он вспоминал.

* * *

_По огромному рингу кружили двое. Один – массивный человек в красно-синей броне, другой – глыба ожившего гранита. _

_- Эй, консервная банка! Будем драться или танцевать?_

_Красно-Синий выбросил вперед кулак… только чтобы нарваться на встречный слева. Его отбросило на канаты._

_- Врежь ему, Камнепад! – завопил кто-то из зала. _

_Воспользовавшись тем, что противник раскрылся, каменнолицый мутант добавил правой, потом «летающий кулак» левой, прямой удар точнехонько в середку вычурного шлема – и человек в броне осел на пол. _

_Публика завопила от восторга. _

_Красно-Синий начал вставать на ноги…, но едва он выпрямился, как получил гранитным кулаком по крестцу и снова оказался на полу. _

_- Не вставай! – грозно прорычал каменный гигант._

_Предупреждение оказалось излишним. В броне что-то с треском замкнулось, красно-синего бойца затрясло, как в эпилептическом припадке, а затем он перестал шевелиться._

_- Раз… два… три… - начал отсчет незримый рефери. - Пять… восемь… АУТ! И снова победа достается Камнепаду!_

_- КАМ-НЕ-ПАД! КАМ-НЕ-ПАД! КАМ-НЕ-ПАД! – скандировали зрители._

_Санто удалился, окруженный восторженными поклонниками и поклонницами, даже не обернувшись в сторону поверженного противника._

_Когда каменный великан переоделся и вышел из гримерной, его окликнули:_

_- Привет, Санто! _

_- Джулиан! - губы великана расплылись в жутковатой улыбке. – Дружище! Какими судьбами? Я думал, ты сейчас в Париже._

_- Я и был в Париже, - ответил Джулиан Келлер. - Вчера вернулся и решил узнать, как поживает мой друг-реслер. Отпразднуем твою победу?_

_- Жаль, что ты не видел, как я его разделал, - вздохнул гигант. – Ты пропустил такой бой!_

_Джулиан покровительственно улыбнулся:_

_- Не волнуйся, Санто, я ничего не пропустил. Могу сказать, что ты в отличной форме, Скала. У нормала не было ни одного шанса._

_- Чертов «жестянщик»! Я бы размазал его, даже если бы мне не заплатили ни цента!_

_Джулиан улыбнулся._

_- Когда у тебя следующий бой?_

_- Через месяц. Может быть, на этот раз против меня выставят настоящего тяжеловеса, вроде Эль Муэрто._

_- Даже не знаю, Санто, - с сомнением сказал Джулиан. – Я видел, как этот мексиканец дерется… _

_- Ты что, сомневаешься во мне? – гранитный мутант, казалось, стал еще выше._

_- В тебе? Никогда! Разве я бы стал заранее заказывать столик на двоих в «Диких Котах», если бы сомневался? _

_Гнев Камнепада мгновенно прошел:_

_- «Дикие Коты»? М-м-м! Обожаю это местечко!_

_Друзья вышли через служебный вход на улицу. К счастью, разбираться с еще одной толпой поклонников не пришлось._

– _Чуть не забыл. Санто, ты знаешь, какой сегодня день?_

_- Эээ… Суббота?_

_- Да я совсем не об этом! Год назад мы познакомились! Такую важную дату нельзя не отметить._

_- Точно-точно! – Камнепад просиял. – Тогда еще Вонючий Фрэнки решил открыть собственную лавочку, и начал переманивать у Кауфмана бойцов. Но его бойцовский клуб прикрыли после истории с синтетическим наркотиком._

_- Ты в тот день тоже дрался с каким-то нормалом, - добавил Джулиан. – Стальной Пингвин, или как его там?_

_- Стальной Феникс, - осклабился великан. – Уделал его в первом же раунде. Слушай, и почему эти нормалы всегда стараются придумать себе имечко покруче?_

_- Потому что они – неудачники, Санто. У них нет собственной силы, вот и приходится использовать механические штучки-дрючки. Но в глубине души-то они понимают, что техника - это всего лишь костыли. Вот и ломают голову, как бы еще выпендриться. Ты знаешь хоть одного крутого мутанта со сверхсложным именем?_

_Санто со скрежетом почесал в затылке:_

_- Железный Человек - тоже неудачник?_

_Джулиан покачал головой:_

_- Железный Человек – это особый случай. Он - ходячая, а точнее, летающая реклама «Старк Индастриз». Ты за год не заработаешь у Кауфмана столько, сколько Тони Старк платит этому парню за месяц._

_На лице гиганта появилась гримаса, означавшая погруженность в мысли. _

_- А я слышал, что Железный Человек - это сам Старк, а не его телохранитель._

_- Са-а-анто! – протянул Джулиан. – Не будь таким наивным! Миллиардеры-супергерои бывают только в комиксах. А уж Старк… Ты с ним вряд ли встречался, а мне вот не повезло. Пьяный Тони Старк – зрелище не для слабонервных. Скорее уж я стану супергероем, чем он._

_Камнепад, представив своего друга в супергеройских шмотках, снова от души расхохотался. Голуби, испуганные грохочущим смехом, вспорхнули с тротуара и разлетелись в разные стороны. _

_

* * *

_

Хорошее было время. Лучшие годы в его жизни.

А затем все пошло наперекосяк.

Сначала так называемые Друзья Человечества удружили этому самому человечеству так, что и нарочно не придумаешь. Покойный Магнето лопнул бы со смеху, если бы узнал, что вирус, созданный для уничтожения мутантов, **мутировал, **и чем это обернулось.

Президент Буш умер вместе с миллионами не столь известных людей, а новые выборы так и не состоялись. Страх смерти заставил людей потерять рассудок, и стало не до демократических процедур.

Спецслужбы, военные, церковь, мафия - все как с цепи сорвались. Улицы превратились в зоны боевых действий. Каждый, кто мог собрать с полсотни стволов, считал себя как минимум королем. Все искали виновных. И находили.

Потом взбесились Сентинелы. Все. Одновременно и разом. И снова виноват был вирус, правда на этот раз компьютерный.

Потом…

В детстве Санто видел фильм про девять казней египетских. Теперь он стал постарше, и знал, что дешевые фокусы Моисея с жабами - просто Диснейленд по сравнению с тем, что люди могут устроить сами себе.

Когда рассеялся дым, оказалось, что мира, в котором Санто родился, больше не существует. Только осколки мира, отравленные и оскверненные.

Санто Ваккаро с грустью понял, что звездой реслинга уже никогда не станет. Какой там бой с Эль Муэрто? В бывший Квартал Икс теперь не сунется даже самый чокнутый фанатик-Чистильщик.

Его банковский счет обратился в пыль, как и наследство Джулиана.

Они остались вдвоем. Двое мутантов против всего мира, как бы банально это ни звучало.

Санто пустился в странствия не потому, что верил в хваленое Убежище, якобы созданное то ли Доктором Стренджем, то ли Алой Ведьмой. Он вполне разделял скептицизм друга по поводу этой истории. Просто оставаться на одном месте - значит оказаться в лапах Чистильщиков.

Да, он слышал, что вдоль Большой Дороги орудуют охотники на мутантов. Но не придал этому особого значения. Десяток-полтора нормалов – против его каменных мускулов и самого сильного телекинетика в мире? Ха. Ха-ха.

Когда на них и вправду напали, Санто даже не испугался.

Джулиан, окруженный зеленым ореолом, вымыл в небо. Небрежный жест телекинетика разбросал пятерых наемников, как сквозняк – бумагу. Камнепад, не дожидаясь приглашения, уже вступил в бой с остальными. Пули отскакивали от гранитного тела, как и от джулианова силового поля.

Целиком занятый преследованием двоих потенциальных покойников, Санто вдруг услышал крик друга. Обернулся. И увидел, что тот падает, а из его плеча торчит стрела. Которая должна была отскочить от защиты, но почему-то прошла сквозь нее. Джулиан жестко приземлился. Было непонятно, пострадал ли он при падении, но драться ему явно было не под силу.

С рычанием, которому позавидовал бы даже Халк, Санто обрушился на охотников, как лавина, и разметал. Потом подхватил раненого друга и умчался.

И теперь он сидел у костра и бормотал:

- Мы выберемся, дружище. Обязательно выберемся. Найдем для тебя лекаря из местных. И пусть только попробует отказаться от лечения! А потом… Когда ты встанешь на ноги.. Потом вернемся и вместе размажем подонков, - он говорил это самому себе. Джулиан был без сознания и, конечно, ничего не мог слышать.

О том, что его единственный друг может и не выкарабкаться, Санто старательно не думал.


End file.
